


You Are Tired, You Are Hurt

by that_gay_crier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i love them, lena needs to grieve and kara is there for her, post 2x18, theyre just good friends being good to each other like good friends do because theyre bezzie mates, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: Lena couldn't sleep. She couldn't even close her eyes. Whenever she tried, she saw him. She saw him struggling, she heard him yelling, she saw how he exhaled his final breath. She saw him, and when she opened her eyes, there were tears. And she didn't know why she was standing outside Kara's apartment at 2 in the morning.





	You Are Tired, You Are Hurt

She was soaking wet and cold and shivering despite the thick coat she wore over her clothes. The weight of her damp clothes added to the weight that she had to carry.

But she carried everything, anyway, on her way to the familiar apartment. She didn't know why she walked, she could have easily gotten there and she wouldn't have gotten rained on if she went with her driver.

Three knocks. Thirty seconds. She heard hurried shuffling feet and some items getting knocked over before the door in front of her was open. She saw a familiar face, tired green eyes falling on worried blue ones.

"Lena," The blonde's voice cracked. She immediately let her in, her hand carefully guiding her.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out, voice harsh and rasp, throat dry from crying and from the lack of communication.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I'll warm up the water for you, you can borrow some of my clothes. Do you want tea?"

"No, thank you," Lena tried her best to smile. She watched as the reporter disappeared in the bathroom when the lights went on. A few minutes later, she was back. Kara brought out comfortable clothes from her closet and brought it to the bathroom, then went out again.

"The bath is ready. There are clothes there that should fit you, they're soft and easy to sleep in. Just call me when you need anything," She had a kind smile on her face even though she was evidently worried.

Lena nodded her head a little, whispering another "thank you" before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Lena..." Kara muttered with a sigh. She sat on her bed and stared blankly at the door that separated them. It opened twenty minutes later, and only then did she realize that she was staring, because she almost jumped when she heard the light squeak and saw a silhouette blocking the rest of the light from the room to come through.

The Kryptonian stood up, approaching the brunette carefully as if she was a doe that got distracted by headlights. She brought her arms up and pulled Lena in a hug. The reaction was almost instant. Lena leaned forward and buried her face on Kara's shoulder. Ever since Jack died, she felt like a bullet went through her, and all she did was cover it with a bandaid. Now it felt like Kara stripped off the useless bandaid, resulting to her breaking and pouring out everything she kept inside. Her sobs were concealed by the soft fabric her face was settled on, feeling comfort from the gentle circles that were drawn on her back.

"It's okay," Kara whispered, "It's okay, you're okay." They both know it was a lie. It was a lie that both of them wanted to believe. When Lena's sobs died down, Kara slowly guided her to the bedroom, arms not leaving their place around her like there was some sort of danger just waiting for her.

Kara led Lena to the bed and allowed her to get comfortable. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me," Lena's voice was soft, was broken, the words almost coming out like a whimper from a puppy looking for its mother.

Kara looked back at her. Lena looked so _vulnerable_ like this, eyes red and puffy from crying for God knows how long, nose sore from sniffling so much, and she would be admiring her if only it wasn't for the horrible and wrong situation.

"Never," She sat on the bed and held onto the hand that prevented her from leaving.

They laid there, maintaining a safe distance between them. Lena tried to sleep again, but the image of Jack still wouldn't leave her mind, resulting to tears and a quiet sob. She covered her face with her hands and let out a slow, shaky breath.

Kara looked at her and instinctively wrapped her arms around her, feeling Lena relax into the contact a little. When the latter calmed down, she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," She repeated with the same tone. "I went here without warning. I figured that you would be asleep, I just... didn't know where else to go," Lena admitted, getting more comfortable with her head rested on the crook of Kara's neck.

"I told you, it's really fine," Kara smiled softly against her hair. "This is important, Lena. Grieving is an important part of healing. I will always be here for you, meaning I am willing to help you any time. If you asked me to come over with a box of donuts at this time because you were feeling sad, I'd be there." She rubbed her back as she spoke, only truth slipping past her throat.

Lena couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes, this time finally feeling peace. "Doesn't it get tiring being so kind all the time?"

"Well," The blonde huffed, "I guess you could say that it's tiring. You just have to keep pushing yourself if you know that it's the right thing for you to do,"

Lena felt lucky. She was _lucky_. Kara is the only one there for her, but she would never think of losing her. She was lucky because the one closest to her was probably the most honest and true person in the whole world— whole universe, even.

"Thank you," she muttered again, not loud enough for Kara to hear. But that's what she thought.

The last thing she could focus on was the soft humming that Kara produced, the melody that she heard from her. And finally, after weeks, she had gotten a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
